1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electronic device to prevent an operator of a motor vehicle from operating the electronic device while operating the vehicle, or to prevent a prudent operator of an electronic device from operating a motor vehicle, or other potentially safe multi-task while operating the electronic device. More specifically, the electronic device has a plurality of buttons recessed with means for finger/digit contact wherein at least two buttons must be held depressed by a pad of at least two digits of one hand or up to four digit of both hands while operating the electronic device.
2. Prior Art Statement
Humans have thumbs opposed to the forefingers to assist with holding an object such as a hand held electronic device of the group consisting of telephones, smart phones, superwatches, computers, calculators, readers, multi-functional touch screens, notebooks, notepads, note tablets, digital cameras, video consoles or combinations thereof. It has now become common practice, especially with cellular telephones, to rest the bottom of the electronic device upon the small fingers of both hands, support the back of the electronic device with the middle fingers and use the opposed thumbs for operation of the keyboard of the electronic device while multi-tasking such as driving or operating a motor vehicle. To add to the unsafe common practice of operation of an electronic device, especially with cellular telephones and the so-called “Smart Phones,” to use one hand holding the electronic device while the opposing hand is holding the steering wheel of a moving motor vehicle for the purpose of operating the electronic device to receive or make a call, to receive or send text messages, attempt Internet access, view the screen for images, send images via Internet, take still pictures or continuous video, play games or operate other distracting gadgets within the electronic device produces even greater distraction. Use of electronic devices in this manner has resulted in communication by text messaging, that is “texting” that has created hazardous situations especially while driving an automobile. In fact, studies have shown that driving while operating a portable hand held electronic device is akin to drunk driving thus increasing the chance of an accident by four times and texting while driving has been shown to be more than twenty three times more hazardous as unimpaired driving. The Secretary of Transportation has recently said that “There is an epidemic in America,” in reference to cell phones use and texting while driving. One study by Liberty Mutual Insurance Company shows that, while driving, 86% of people talk on the phone, 76% text sometimes, 33% text often and 50% of teenagers text. The National Safety Council reported that one out of every four accidents involves the driver talking or texting. In 2009, 5870 deaths on US highways attributed to talking or texting while driving were reported. That number of traffic fatalities has been equated to a major airliner crashing every week in the U.S. For instance, see the article “Health Day Reporter,” Steven Reinberg, Sep. 23, 2010 (HealthDay News) quoting Jennifer Smith, a board member of FocusDriven, which advocates against cell phone use while driving. The US Department of Transportation has proposed a ban on text messaging at the wheel by interstate truck and bus drivers which would make permanent an interim ban announced in January 2010. The current trend for manufacturers of portable electronic devices is to make these devices easier to use, even while driving, rather that prohibit use though some efforts have been introduced to limit driver access.
The rise of the “Smart Phone” does more than make calls and text messages. The average “Smart Phone” is a veritable Swiss Army knife able to serve an increasing range of communication and entertainment functions, from taking pictures, to location information from Global Positioning System commonly referred to as “GPS”, to surfing the Internet, sending e-mail, playing a range of audio files or viewing a range of video files. With the “Smart Phone,” an operator can save money, stay in touch, travel lighter, be entertained and informed with a device for the pocket. There are an estimated 250 million “Smart Phone” users at present and it is estimated that by 2014 there will be 500 million users. The mobile users surveyed by Lightspeed Research found that 37 percent of users use the “Smart Phone” to locate friends, family and children, 27 percent use the “Smart Phone” as an electronic key for the home or vehicle, 27 percent use the “Smart Phone” as a platform for monitoring home security and 21 percent use the “Smart Phone” as a passport or identity document when traveling. In addition, more features are expected to be added to the “Smart Phone” as it evolves.
“Smart Phones” will replace the GPS as payment for the separate service will not be required. With GPS, it is possible to estimate the yardage to the green on a golf course. “Smart Phones” replace the video or digital camera with high quality digital images as the technology has grown sufficiently. Nokia is introducing a Nokia N8 “Smart Phone” with 12 megapixel resolution including Xenon flash and Zeiss optics which will record high definition video. This “Smart Phone” will connect with HDMI cable to display on larger screens or connect to GPS, BlueTooth, micro USB or USB flash drives. Additionally, the “Smart Phone” will enable a user to listen to music, play games, watch movies, television, convert compact disc collections and store them digitally on the “Smart Phone,” or listen to digital radio signals from iHeartradio, WunderRadio and the like. With the constant rise and future growth of the “Smart Phone,” the user will have a much greater temptation beyond calls and texting to use the smart phone while driving an automobile or other moving vehicles as well as operate machinery and or tools. It is therefore, imperative to have an electronic device that prevents the operator from using the “Smart Phone” in these instances. Statistically, without such a device, there will be many more accidents and unnecessary loss of innocent lives. Some states are passing laws to ban texting while driving. For instance, Massachusetts Governor Deval L. Patrick recently signed a bill that bans the following specific actions on a mobile device including phones, laptops, pagers or other handheld devices.
1. Sending a text or instant message.
2. Use of electronic mail.
3. Accessing the Internet.
4. Use of the device for GPS navigation.
It is known to provide a “push-to-talk” device such as “walkie-talkies,” CB radios or military field communication devices. Though not used for texting while driving, these devices require a button to be held by a pad of one finger of one hand in order to effect voice communication though operation by one hand is certain. Walkie Talkies are short range communication devices, military field communication devices have a longer, but still limited range and though CB radios are widely used, they are also not as ubiquitous as personal hand held portable electronic devices now used by the general population and thus do not present as great of hazard. Thus, there is a need for a means to limit operation of hand held portable electronic devices by providing a plurality of security access buttons wherein at least two buttons require continual contact of a pad of at least two digits of at least one hand or up to four digits of both hands of a user of the electronic device for operation such that these devices occupy both hands of the operator so that driving is so hazardous that even a imprudent driver will not attempt.
Known along the lines of CB radios is an electronic navigation device that has an access button provided remote from the installed navigation device or on the external periphery thereof in order to use the control keys of the device, yet limiting access to the driver. The access button preferably must be continuously depressed in order to control the device. The system employing the device has sensors to determine the presence of a passenger or motion of the vehicle, thus enabling the passenger to control the device while moving. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,110 issued on 22 Feb. 2002 to Zuber, et al. Only one access button is provided, and since such a navigational system is generally mounted in the vehicle and generally within reach of the driver, the button can be depressed by one digit while operating the system with at least one other digit thus not preventing the driver from operation of the system. Furthermore, the driver must reach for the access button which might also increase hazardous driving. Therefore, there exists a great need for an electronic device to prevent an imprudent operator of a motor vehicle from operating the electronic device while operating the vehicle. There is also a need for an electronic device that has a plurality of buttons recessed with means for finger/digit contact which must be held depressed by at least two fingers of one hand or up to four digits of both hands while operating the electronic device.
It is also known to provide a vehicular display system which is centrally located on the dashboard and is operable with a plurality of switches to display navigation, telephone, television, CD, radio or cassette player. The system is linked to a speed sensor to determine if the vehicle is in motion and also linked to at least one drive enforcement button located in the driver's compartment. Preferably, two drive enforcement buttons are located on opposite sides of the steering wheel and must be held depressed in order to allow the display system to be used. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,256,558 B1 issued on 3 Jul. 2001 to Sugiura, et al. The driver controls access to the device by button(s) on the steering wheel though a hand held remote device is shown in FIG. 6. Though effectively preventing a driver from using an installed device on a vehicle, the device does not prevent a driver from using a hand held device because the drivers hands are free if access to the installed device is not required. Furthermore, the buttons on the wheel are not depressed into the surface thereof and thus can be held depressed by rubber bands or the like. Thus, there still exists a great need to reduce the improper use of a hand held portable electronic device while driving by providing a replacement housing in the form of a security device or a surrounding housing such as a security device for a hand held electronic device that has a plurality of access buttons recessed with means for finger/digit contact that must be held depressed in order to access the hand held portable electronic device.
It is further known to provide a controller that monitors a plurality of physical data related to the vehicle or its environment and disables a communication device if the controller determines that a high risk to the driver is present. The communication device must be connected to and enabled by the controller. The communication device may have an override switch to enable communication under any conditions. For instance, see U.S. Pat. No. 6,502,022 B1 issued on 31 Dec. 2002 to Chastain, et al. Since the communication device must be connected to the controller, there is nothing to prevent use of the device if disconnected therefrom. Therefore, there is still a need for a replacement housing in the form of a security device or a surrounding housing such as a security device for a portable electronic device that prevents a imprudent operator of a vehicle from accessing the functions of the portable electronic device by providing the replacement housing in the form of a security device or a surrounding housing such as a security device with a plurality of security access buttons that require constant depression by at least two digits of at least one or up to four digits of both hands.
Additionally, it is known to provide a stand alone electronic device that has a controller which may disable at least one feature of an electronic device depending upon its location, use and/or motion. For instance, the device may be completely disabled if it is determined that the device is in a driver's quadrant of a vehicle in motion while still allowing users in other quadrants. Additionally, access to certain features, such as ring tones, speaker or mouthpiece may be disabled in structures where interference may occur or where silence is desired, such as theaters or libraries. A vehicle or structure controller sets the parameters for disabling or enabling use of devices and either transmits a disabling signal directly to the device or to a service provider of the device. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,690,940 issued on 10 Feb. 2004 to Brown, et al. Though this device may prevent operation while in the driver's quadrant of a vehicle, the device requires a third party device such as an onboard controller in an automobile or the service provider of the device thus making the device extremely costly to install and implement. Therefore, there is a great need for a simple and inexpensive solution to prevent driver use of a portable electronic device while simultaneously operating the vehicle. One simple and inexpensive solution is to provide the replacement housing in the form of a security device or a surrounding housing such as a security device of this invention which has a plurality of security access buttons wherein at least two oppositely positioned buttons require constant depressing by at least two digits of at least one hand or up to four digits of both hands. The oppositely positioned buttons may be touch screen pads, physical buttons or a combination thereof.
Moreover, it is known to provide a monitoring and control system for cell phones which includes detection of a hands free adapter, weather conditions, motion, restricted zones and other inputs over a control channel to enable or disable communications over the traffic channel Generally, if the hands free adapter signal is present and severe weather is not present, the device is enabled whether it is detected to be in motion or not. There is one embodiment where engine noise is detected either as a primary signal or a redundant signal to the control system. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 6,799,052 B1 issued on 28 Sep. 2004 to Agness, et al. As with Brown, et al., considerable electronics are required to make this system work and thus it is both expensive and complicated. As has been stated hereinbefore, there still exists a need for a simple and inexpensive means for preventing use of a portable electronic device while operating a motor vehicle. Such a device is fully described in the instant invention wherein at least two digits of at least one hand or up to four digits of both hands must fully depress a plurality of recessed access buttons in order for the portable electronic device to operate.
Finally, it is known to provide a portable first controller which is primarily personal and intended to store one's personal settings for home, auto, office or the like and is electronically linked to a fixed controller in the specific environment. The first controller is similar to a personal data assistant, Blackberry or iPhone with internal programming for the personal settings. The fixed controller in the steering wheel of an automobile has a lockout component operatively connected to the vehicle operational sensors to deny use of the first controller when the vehicle is being driven. For instance, see the U.S. Pat. No. 7,197,364 B2 issued on 27 Mar. 2007 to Chernoff, et al. This device is at least a two part system that requires considerable electronics in multiple places to be fully functional. Such a system is costly to manufacture, difficult to install and program and cumbersome to use. Therefore, it is imperative that a simple and affordable device be provided which prevents operation of a portable electronic device while driving while multi-tasking such as driving a vehicle. Such a device is hereinafter described and requires at least two digits of at least one hand or up to four digits of both hands to retain depressed a plurality of access buttons recessed with means for finger/digit contact in order for the portable electronic device to operate.